Wish Come True
by Icygal237
Summary: kawaii fanfic on kouzumi on a christmas day


Wish Come True

Legend

Kouji-13

Zoe (Izumi)-13

Takuya-13

Kouichi- 13

Tommy- 11

Jp-14

­Sorry but I don't own the Digimon Frontiers but I wish I did.

It was near Christmas. Tommy was sending out his Christmas invitations but when he was sending them out he saw Takuya heading toward him from his left and Zoe and Kouji heading toward him from his right.

Over the 2 years Kouji became sort of closer and more open to all his friends especially Zoe. Takuya and the others noticed, especially JP. He became very jealous.

Zoe was dressed in purple leather snow boots (the one with laces not the kiddy kind if you know what I mean.), flare blue jeans, and a light purple and blue winter jacket (light as in the feather is light). As usual hair down. Kouji was also dressed in a light blue jacket, blue jeans and black leather snow boots. Also as usual he still wears that bandana that he wore to the digital world. Takuya was dressed in a puffy red jacket, black sweat pants, and black snow boots. Unfortunately he also still has his goggles. Tommy with his big orange hat, leather brown jacket, black snow pants, and black snow boots.

Takuya saw Kouji and Zoe talking together. _Time for payback Kouji. _Takuya thought. (At least he had his thinking cap on today.)Takuya asked Tommy if he has the material he needs at his house.

"Yeah, but why did you ask?" Tommy asked with a puzzled look.

Takuya whispered the whole plan into to his ear.

"Yeah Takuya you can borrow it." he said giggling.

"I am sorry that I am nosey but Tommy what so funny and what is Takuya going to borrow." Zoe said with a smile.

"Um, um, um. Takuya is going to borrow um, um my um."

"His comic books. Yeah Tommy said that I can borrow his comic books." Takuya said with a great save.

"Well Takuya just make sure you give them back." Kouji said with sarcasm.

"What do you mean Kouji I give things back." he said in a very annoyed tone.

"Well not on time and you still have to owe me $10 for a copy of the instructions magazine of Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, and you still have to give me back my Lord of the Rings DVD. If you don't give it gave you have to pay $14.99 for it."

Zoe, Tommy, and Kouji started to laugh while Takuya started to boil. It looked like steam was going to come out of his ears.

Kouji started to throw a snowball at Taky to cool him down. Then this throw started to become a huge snowball fight. When it was over Zoe noticed Tommy's invitations.

"Tommy, are those for us?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, they are the invitations to my Christmas party. Here you go."

"Thanks Tommy." everyone chanted.

"Now all I have to do is mail Kouichi's and JP's invitation."

"No need to mail Kouichi's I will just give it to him." Kouji said with a warm smile.

_Kouji looks so cute when he is smiling. I wonder if he likes me. Will we kiss under mistletoe at Tommy's party tomorrow? I wish that could happen. What am I thinking? _Zoe left her thoughts. Everyone said their goodbye's right after Tommy mailed JP's invitation. Zoe walked home with Kouji since they live on the same street.

"Zoe, would you like to have dinner at my house tonight?" Kouji asked with a blush and astonished.

_Ok. Did Kouji just invite me? Yeah he became more open but he would never do this would he?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_What am I thinking? Why did I invite her over for dinner why am I always looking at her? Why does my stomach feel all tinglely? Do I like her? _Then Kouji snapped out of his thought when Zoe replied his question.

"I would love to have dinner with you and your family." Zoe said with please, surprise, and a crimson blush.

"Actually my parents are out of town but Kouichi is coming over if that is OK with you."

"Yeah it's ok with me. Just let me call my mom and tell her where I'm going to be."

"Sure." he said as he handed her the phone.

Zoe called her mother and told her where she was.

"My said to be back before ten."

"OK it is seven now so you 2 hours 55 minutes. The 5 minutes is for you to walk home so you don't your parents worried if get home earlier. Do want pizza, Chinese food, or sushi?"

"Kouji, sometimes I just think that you could read people's mind and how about I make the dinner with all three."

"Sure, it saves us some money and it might taste better." Kouji said with sarcasm.

"Kouji Minamoto you are just so rude." She said in a playful tone.

"All right sorry. Now where is Kouichi, he is suppose to be here by now."

"Kouji I'm going to start on dinner OK."

"OK, use whatever you need."

20 minutes later "Ding dong."

Kouji went to get the door.

"Finally you're here. Zoe is making dinner for us."

"Zoe is here?"

"Yeah. Why? Oh and here is Tommy's Christmas party invitation."

40 Minutes later

They walked into the kitchen seeing three large plates full of food. The twins were astonished seeing three plates on the table one with fried rice another with sushi and the last with a huge pizza sliced into 9.

"Oh hi boys enjoy my food."

"Zoe, do mind if I brought some food home to my mother." Kouichi asked with surprise.

"No, I don't mind."

"Can I save some for my parents too?" Kouji also ask with surprise too.

"Sure."

They all ate until they couldn't eat anymore and left some for their parents.

"That was so yummy." The twins said.

"Thanks. Well it is time for me to go." She started to pack up her share of the left over food into containers.

"Sayonara and see you two tomorrow." Zoe said when she left.

"Kouji you don't let a girl walk home by her self at night." Kouichi whispered to Kouji.

"Then why don't you walk her home Kouichi." Kouji whispered back.

"You're the one who invited her and I know your feelings for her anyways." He argued back in a whisper.

"Wait a minute how did you… Ah never mind I give up." "Sometimes I wished that I never had a twin that can read my feelings." He mumbled. Kouichi smiled an evil grin.

"Do want me to walk you home?" Kouji asked with a blush and took Kouichi's advice.

"Sure." Zoe replied with a blush and surprise.

_Wow Kouji is acting really nice that is strange in a good way though._

When they got to Zoe's house Zoe gave Kouji a pep on the cheek. Kouji was blushing like mad.

"Thank you and bye. See ya tomorrow." She said with a warm smile and then she went into her house.

Zoe woke up the next morning thinking about yesterday. Then she thought about what to wear to Tommy's Christmas party. It didn't start until seven so she had a lot of time. She went down stairs to eat breakfast. She thought about it about it at breakfast, and lunch. She searched through her closet. She searched for something red or green. She found a red dress with green collars (on sleeves and the bottom of the dress too).

She got dressed put on some makeup and grabbed a purse and a sweater. She wore red high heel shoes.

When Zoe open the door to leave she found Kouji in front of her door.

"Ready to go Zoe." Kouji replied holding out his hand to her and blushing.

"Why are you here and yes I am ready to go." she replied with a blush.

When they got to Tommy's house they rang the door bell. Takuya opened the door holding the mistletoe on top of them. They saw it. They played by the rules and kissed. Jp arrived late and saw this. He was so mad and jealous that he wanted to punch Kouji. But he held it in because he knew that Zoe liked Kouji because of the kiss. It was almost like that they wanted that kiss. Takuya took a picture of the moment.

"Um… Kouji I wanted to tell you that I always felt this about you. I love you." Zoe said after they finished kissing.

"I love you too Zoe." Kouji said.

Finished  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So what do think of my very first fanfic? Pretty good don't you think. So how did Takuya make them kiss? Well he told everyone to come 30 minutes accept JP. He told him to come 1 minute late. So you can say that Takuya played a double trick. He made the love birds kiss and JP jealous. They said I love you after everyone went inside. So it was a double trick. Please review.


End file.
